


Silk and Lace

by 1kinkyslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, M/M, No Horcruxes, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kinkyslytherin/pseuds/1kinkyslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry like wearing girls lingerie, what will this mean for him, and others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Harry Potter was ten he realized he wanted to wear womens lingerie . He was doing the laundry when he came across his aunts one and only negligee (the night before had been her and uncle Vernon’s wedding anniversary). Harry loved the feeling of the silk and lace against his skin, he wanted to wear it so bad. But he knew guys didn’t wear stuff like this so he tried to forget.

*****

During Harry’s first year a house elf accidentally delivered amongst his clothes a pair of girls lacy knickers. Instead of giving them back to a house elf to deliver back to the right person he kept them. They were too big for for him so he shrunk them to fit, but he didn’t put them not for a few days. When he did though, he didn’t want to take them off. The only times he took them off were to clean them, but then someone almost saw it after quidditch practice, then he only wore them on days they didn’t.

When Harry went back to the Dursley’s he hid the knickers in a hidden compartment in his trunk.

*****

A few days before his birthday aunt Petunia wanted to go to a new mall and Harry persuaded them to let him go along, saying that he would just stay in the car. The next day Harry was in the car first sitting on his invisibility cloak. As they went inside Harry waited till they were in the doors then got out, put the cloak on and went inside. He didn’t have to go far to find a clothing store, or to find the lingerie department.

Harry didn’t like stealing but that was the only way he was going to get what he wanted. after a few minutes he decided on a green negligee, a pair of lacy purple knickers with the stockings and top to match and another pair of knickers that were black with red lace.

Harry quickly left the story and ran to the car where he hid the lingerie in the cloak and sat on it again to wait.

Half an hour later his aunt and uncle came back out with two bags and they left.

When they got back to number four privet drive Harry practically ran to his room where he hid thee lingerie in a loose floorboard under his bed.

*****

When Harry  went back to Hogwarts for his second year he took the lingerie with him and wore it all as much as he could.

*****

By the end of the summer the lingerie Harry had stolen from the previous summer was falling apart and needed to be replaced. Three weeks before school started the Dursleys were going on a short vacation and Harry got to go stay with Mrs. Figg. The day after they left he asked Mrs.Figg if it would be alright if he went and visited a “friend” for a few hours, but instead he took his cloak and walked two miles to a clothing store and like the time before he stoled lingerie again. One of the things he got was another green negligee to replace the old one, three sets of tops, knickers, and stocking, one blue, white, and red. And eight pairs of knickers blue, red, pink, purple, black, gray, green, and white.

*****

Again in the summer before Harry’s third  year he had to steal again, and got more than he ever had before.

*****

The summer of Harry’s fourth year Harry needed new lingerie he still had one set of left of the kicker, top and stocking set that he didn’t wear, and three pairs of knickers that he haddn’t worn either. But now Harry needed more. More of the lingerie that he always wore, but now he wanted to wear more. He wanted to wear high heels, dresses, and skirts. Mind you he didn’t want to be a woman, but he loved wearing the clothes. In women's clothes he wasn’t Harry Potter, he was just Harry.

When Harry had been at Hogwarts third year he subscribed to the Daily Prophet, so during the summer of Harry’s fourth year he got the paper everyday. Not long after the summer began he saw a ad for a mail order service, where they would send you catalogs then they send you what you wanted from them. And since the beginning of Harry’s third year Harry had made sure he got a lot of money out every year, so he paid for the clothes easily.

When the catalog came Harry quickly decided on three dresses, one a dark Slytherin green, a pale pink one, and a sea blue dress. He got two girly tops one white and the other a blue-green to go with the four skirts he got a dark green one, a dark blue one, a black one, and a gray one. He also got six negligee’s blue, green, white, black, red, and pink. Ten different matching knicker, top, and stocking sets blue, green, black, white, pink, purple, red, gray, blue-green, and one the was black with red and white lace on the edges. As well as over fifteen pairs of knickers. And he also got two pair of high heels one white and one black.

*****

The day he went shopping in Diagon Alley for his school supplies he was so happy when he found a secret bag. It was a bag that was practically limitless, you could put whatever you wanted in it and there would always be room for more. And only the owner could open it, which was way Harry wanted it so badly. He could put all his girl clothes in it and not have to worry about anyone finding any of them or where to put all of the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Not long after the first task Harry was in potions, with Neville as a partner, when the potion blew up covering him in the potion which was acting like acid and eating through his clothes. At that moment Harry was happy when Snape changed how they handled potions accidents. Normally everyone would just stop and stare but now everyone had to leave the room except for Snape and someone had to go get madame Pomfrey.

By the time Snape had stopped the potion from doing more harm it had eaten through the top layer of his clothes and started on the pink set of knickers, top and stockings, and in some places it had started on his skin.

\-----

Severus Snape had turned just in time to see Neville Longbottom put to many dried slugs in the healing potion he was supposed to be making, and watch as the potion exploded all over Harry Potter.

Snape rushed over and started to try and stop the potion from doing much damage.

After he stopped it he looked at what Potter was wearing under his school uniform.

What?........Why in heavens name is Harry Potter wearing women’s lingerie?...Does he want to be a girl, or look pretty?...........God he look gorgeous in this. Contrary to popular belief Severus Snape did not hate Harry Potter. He was so much like Lily, his best and only friend, but he was also like James, the person who made fun of him at every chance. Which made it easier to pretend to hate him.

The way Harry looked like that on the floor all open and gorgeous Snape had to bite back a moan, and he was grateful for his robes to hide his erection. He had noticed how good looking the boy was the year before but now..... he wanted Harry to be his in every and any way possible, to touch him, to kiss him.

He was happy when Harry moaned in pain as in brought him back to reality. And he saw that Harry realized he was wearing only the lingerie.

“Oh god...........Professor Snape, oh please don’t tell, please I’ll do whatever you want........... just please don’t tell!”

The words went straight to Snape’s cock and it throbbed in response. Snape thought for a second then said,” come to my office at eight tomorrow night. Now would you like me to get rid of your ruined clothes and barrow a robe so no one sees your choice of clothing?”

“Yes, please!”

\------

Oh thank god he won't say anything........But why won’t he say anything? Thought Harry. I wonder........ did he like how I looked in my pink lingerie?....... I hope he liked it.............. I-I want him to like it.........But what if he really hates me?....... What if he doesn’t want me? What will I do?

Harry knew he was gay not long after he realized he wanted to wear lingerie. And Harry knew he liked Severus Snape the moment he saw him. That pale skin, those eyes. Then in the first class oh that voice, like dark chocolate smooth and rich, and his presence, made Harry hard.

*****

Not long after Harry got out of his clothes and in the robe Snape let him borrow madame Pomfrey came and took him to the hospital wing, and healed him.

And as he was weak from the healing she made him go back to the dormitory for the rest of the night saying that food would be delivered to him.

*****

It was quarter to eight that next night and Harry could barely stop himself for running to Snape’s office. Oh how he want to see him, to be alone with him.

When he got to Snape’s office he knocked on the door and waited.

Then he heard Snape’s voice from inside,”come in.”

At hearing Snape’s voice Harry was so glad he was wearing robes, as they hid his erection from sight. As he walked in the door to Snape’s office and his heart stopped. There Snape was, leaning against his desk wearing robes that made him look even better to Harry than his normal robes did. Harry had to stop himself from running to Snape and begging for him to do something to him, anything thing to him.

“You told me to come,” said Harry as he walked farther into the room.

“Yes I did. You told me you would do anything if I told no one what you were wearing under your clothes.......I have to ask, why were you wearing those pieces of women’s lingerie? Were you wearing them as a dare?”

“No professor, I wore them on my own, their mine.”

“I ask again why were you wearing them?”

“I-I like wearing them. I like how they feel, how they make me feel.”

“How do they make you feel?” Asked Snape.

“Like I’m me, just Harry, not Harry Potter.”

“Not Harry Potter? Why?”

“I don’t like being Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. I don’t like being famous, especially for living while my parents are dead because of me.”

Severus Snape walked around his desk and said,“hum..........well as you said you would do anything if I didn’t say anything, So......” And he kissed Harry.

Harry arched into the kiss, and moaned, he loved the kiss it was tender and passionate. As Harry pushed himself into Snape's body he could feel his erection, and Snape could feel his. Harry wanting to deepen the kiss put his arms around Snape’s neck. But Snape pulled back and said,” I want you to be mine Harry, all mine.’’

“I want to be yours, I’ve wanted to be yours for two years.” Said Harry still breathless from the kiss.

“Really?”

“Yes, I want to be yours.”

“Do you know what a “pet” is Harry?”

“Yes.”

“I want you to be mine.”

“You want to be my “master”?”

“Yes, if you want to be my pet.”

“I want to be your pet, only ours.”

“Well that’s good, because I don’t share what’s mine.”

His. Harry’s heart filled with pride. He was going to be Severus Snape’s, all his.

“I have things to do tonight, I will tell you when you can come back, and we will continue this, my beautiful Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

OK, there was a part of Harry Potter that knew this whole thing with Severus Snape, the guy he’d liked since second year, was going to fast but didn’t care about it, and he didn’t want to. He also knew it wasn’t appropriate but, he did care. He wanted the gorgeous, snarky, potions master, as his master. Not long before Harry realized he liked said potions master, he realized he was submissive, that he needed someone else in control, that he wanted to bend to someone else’s will.

****

*****

****

Two days later at breakfast he got a note from Severus.

****

_Come tonight at 8, and where something beautiful, my beautiful pet._

_**** _

_S.S._

****

*****

****

That night Harry had decided to wear his Slytherin Green stocking, kicker, and top set, the dark Slytherin green dress, and the pair of black high heels, with a black robe over the dress to hide it from sight.

****

Like the night before he knocked and heard Severus voice from inside telling him to come in.

****

“On time my beautiful pet. Come with me, we are going to my rooms.”

****

Severus turned around and walked to the wall, where he touched the wall and a door appeared. “Come here I will need to set you into the wards so you can come in.”

****

Harry walked forward, Severus grabbed his hand and cut a finger then dropped the blood on the wood of the door. The wards on the the door shimmered and Severus opened the door and walked in with Harry following.

****

“Take off that robe I want to see what you’re wearing.”

****

Harry reached up and undid the clasp of this robe and allowed it to fall to the floor showing the clothing he chose to wear that night. As his clothing came into view Severus’s breath caught, he was beautiful, and the dress he was wearing made him look all the more better.

****

“You are beautiful my pet, kneel.”

****

\-----

****

As I take off the robe covering my clothes I see his breath hitch.

****

“You are beautiful my pet, kneel”

****

As I kneel, I blush at his words. Then once I’m kneeling on the floor he goes to the side of the room to the small coffee table in front of the fireplace, on the table sits a short square silver box with a Slytherin green ribbon wrapped around it. He picks it up and brings it over to where I’m sitting.

****

“This is for you,” he says as he hands the box to me.

****

I pull on the ribbon and it comes undone, then I lift the cover and inside is a simple black leather collar, thick and beautiful.

****

“Master..........I....it’s beautiful.” I say breathlessly.”

****

“Shall I put it on you?”

****

“Yes my master please mark me as yours, only yours.”

****

“You have no idea what you do to me do you,” says Severus as he places the collar around my neck.

****

“I have a very good idea master,” I say cheekily as I look at the bulge at his crotch.

****

“Maybe you should take care of it.”

****

At the request I bring my hands up, gently cupping his harding length through the material on the way to undo his trousers.

****

Once I have the zipper undone I easily slide my hand inside and pull out his long, thick, weeping cock. At the sight of his magnificent member I practically start to grool. I take one longing look at his cock in my hand before I dart forward, taking the head of his cock in my mouth. I humm around his cock and he groans deeply, I look up into Severus’s eyes which are dark with arousal and lust.

****

I stuck hard and fast unable to look away from those eyes, and before I know it his cuming hard down my throat, which causes me to cum so hard that I see stars behind my eyes.

****

\-----

****

I try to regain my breathing after my orgasm, and step back and put my softening member back to my pants. Then I look down at my new beautiful, beautiful pet, his eyes wide with only a small ring of green on the outside, cheeks flushed pink, breathing hard. Then I look down to see a dark spot spreading on his dark green dress.

****

“I didn’t say you could cum my pet............ I had been hoping for a while before I had to punish you.”

****

“I’m sorry master, I couldn’t help it.” Say’s Harry, the flush on his cheeks getting deeper with a blush.

****

“Bend over the table,” I say pointing at the coffee table where I got the collar from.

****

“Yes, master.”

****

As he bends over the table I conjure a paddle.

****

\-----

****

As I bend over the table I know he’s going to hit me, but instead of the panic that normally comes over me when I’m going to be hit, I’m calm. I know that I’ve done something to displease my master, so I should be punished, instead of where I get hit for being magical, and the son of a sister that my aunt hates.

  
I barely react to my dress being pulled up, to expose the back of my thighs and arse claded in stocking and panties.


	4. Chapter 4

After the spanking he pulls me into his lap and rubbs a healing salve into the inflamed, red skin of my uper thighs and arse, healing it to a point where it was a light pink and a little still sore, instead of bright red and where felt like it was on fire, burning with pain.

“I didn’t want to punish you, ever, but you need to learn to please me, you need to learn and obey the rules I make for you. One no cuming with out my permission, two you are to obey me at all times if possibe, three never displease me unless you can’t help it, four never speak without my permission. Five I expect you to call me master or sir unless I say other wise, six never buy anything without my say, except for school supplies, that includes your school uniforms not your other clothes.” He says referring to my lingerie and dresses. “Seven never talk back to me, eight every night when I come back here to my rooms after dinner you are to be here on the ground kneeling in either one of your dresses with lingerie underneath or just lingerie wearing your collar, nine your are never to take your collar off only I am, you may use a concealing charm to hide it from others but never take it off. I expect you to follow these rules, and when you don’t if I don’t know you have I expect you to tell me so I can give you your punishment.”

“Yes my master.”

“Now there’s the matter of the contract.”

“Contract master?”

“Yes, the contract is so what we're doing and what we're going to do is legal and therefore we can’t get in trouble if someone where to find out........You see as your professor if someone where to find out about us and we were in a normal relationship, we could get in trouble for being student and teacher. But as we’re starting a dom/sub relationship and we were found out and we didn’t have a contract it would not only be considered a student and teacher relationship but also abuse. So this is a necessary thing, not only for these reasons but also to protect you. Now I have written out a basic contract all we need to do is go over it then sign.”

_This is the Dom/Sub contract of Severus Tobias Snape, and Harry_   
_James Potter._

_Harry James Potter shall as submissive obey all rules and choices of_   
_Severus Tobias Snape if possible._

_1 - no cumming without permission_   
_2 - obey me at all times if possible_   
_3 - never displease me unless you can’t help it_   
_4 - never speak without permission_   
_5 - call me master or sir unless told otherwise_   
_6 - never buy anything except school supplies_   
_7 - never talk back_   
_8 - every night after dinner be kneeling on the floor in_   
_either a dress or skirt with lingerie underneath or just_   
_lingerie_   
_9 - never take off your collar_

_If Harry James Potter follows these rule and ones that might come later_   
_Severus Tobias Snape will protect him and do what is good for him, he_   
_will also recognise the safeword that Harry James Potter will choose for_   
_himself._

“What’s a safeword master?”

“It’s a word that is chosen to by the submissive protect the submissive, say we’re doing something or we’re going to do something and you are too uncomfortable with you can say the safe word and we won’t or will stop whatever we were or are going to do, that’s what it does.”

“Oh........What should I choose?”

“I would choose a word that you normally don’t say or wouldn’t say.”

“So something like feather?”

”That’s a perfectly good safeword, would you like feather to be your safeword?”

“........Yes, master.”

“Good..........it’s late now and tomorrow potions class for the fourth years will be slightly difficult and you’ll need your sleep, now I can’t promise you I will be nicer to you out in the school, but now I won’t be unnecessarily mean. And either way you have the majority of the school against you because of the tournament, so you don’t need me on top of that.”

“Yes master..............Do you believe me that I didn’t put my name in the cup.....don’t you master?”

“Yes my pet......... you may still be a foolish little Gryffindor, but I know you aren't stupid, conceited, or arrogant enough to enter the triwizard tournament of your own free will.”

“Thank you my master..........Goodnight I shall see you tomorrow.”

“Yes goodnight my pet.”

*****

Walking around the classroom I see my pet slightly squirming in his seat.

“Potter what is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing professor.”

“Then you should be having no problems with your potion, so why is it nowhere near what color it should be Mr.Potter?”

“I don’t know professor,” he said with a slight flush spreading on his cheeks.

With a fake agitated sigh I say,” get rid of that swill then sit and wait for the end of class which you will be staying for.”

“Yes sir,” sighed Harry looking as if staying would be the last thing he wanted.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get moving.”

*****

As the last person left the classroom and me and Harry were alone I turned to him and said,” go kneel in my office I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yes, master,” said Harry as he went in my office.

I quickly put all the ingredients back where they were supposed to be and got rid of the potions that lingered in the caldrons, and the potion ingredients that had ended up on the floor. Then I walked into my office and saw Harry kneeling on the floor, his fingers twitching nervously.

“Pet......”

“Yes master?”

“What is wrong with you, pet?”

“I couldn’t concentrate master.”

“What is so different today that made you not able to concentrate?”

“You master, before I always have been able to tune you out for the most part, but now with your collar around my neck and the marks you left on me always reminding me of you and knowing you're my master. It made it hard to tune you out because I want to please you master, I want to make you proud, master, so I don’t want to ignore you.”

“I understand pet, but you were disrupting and distracting the other students so you need to be punished, and as this is your last class you will be staying til curfew, but not hear in my rooms. Come along.”

Harry got to his feet pulling his bag back on his shoulder and walked behind me into my rooms.

Once in my rooms with the door shut and locked I turned around and looked at Harry.

“Take off all your uniforme, take the concealment charm off your collar, and kneel I’ll be right back.”

I walk back into my private rooms and grab my bag of “toys” that I’ve had for previous pets and clubs I went to, for both pain and pleasure.

\-----

I wait kneeling on the cold carpeting in a pair of panties and stockings waiting for my master to come back and punish me.

After about a minute Snape came back carrying a black bag.

“Take your glasses off and grab your tie and bring it to me.”

“Yes, master,” I say confused at why he would want my tie.

I got up and walked over to where I piled my clothes and found my tie, then took off my glasses, and walked over to my master.

I waited till he stopped pulling things out of the back that I can’t make out, and turned around to give him my tie.

“Good pet, kneel.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update

\----

Harry handed me his tie, and I told him to kneel.

“Now with this punishment I’ll be giving you some of the things I would have been giving you tonight, but you're here now. So bend over on your hands and knees with your legs spread.”

“Yes master.”

Harry went down to the floor and then on his hands and knees, while I grabbed the plug I wanted and the jar of oil. Before I went to kneel off to the side of Harry I cast a cleaning charm over harry that cleaned his channel, and a cushioning charm on the floor for me.

Once kneeling next to Harry I set the jar and plug on the ground then I slowly pulled the panties he’s wearing down as far as I could, causing Harry to tense.

“Harry for what I’m going to do you need to relax or it will hurt.”

“Yes, master,” he says his voice trembling slightly.

“Harry do you want to know what I’m doing?”

“Please, master.”

“Ok. Do you know how a man and man have sex?”

“Yes, master........Were not going to have sex yet master, are we?”

“No pet, it will be awhile before we have sex. Now do you know what a plug is?”

“I think so master. You put it in......after preparing someone and it plugs them up, right master?”

“Yes, pet, this plug I will be putting in you I will not be removing till we have sex and I will be remiving it only for sex, it has a built in charm that vanishes anything in your channel, so it doesn’t have to be removed.”

Taking my hands off his arse I opened the jar of special oil, that I make for doing just this, and dipped two of my fingers in covering them with oil and brought them up to Harry’s opening. Slowly I rubbed my fingers around the wrinkled opening pressing in slightly every once in awhile. 

After a few minutes of rubbing and re-oiling my fingers Harry was relaxed enough that I easily pushed both fingers in without much resistance. I felt him tense slightly and a moved my fingers till it hit that spot in him and he clenched around me in arousal and surprise. I chuckled lightly and whispered quietly, “relax.” 

I easily and quickly prepared him after that and every few seconds I hit his prostate, so it was easier on him. Then I slowly pushed the plug in to his passageway, effectively closing it to all but me. Then I had him move so he was on his back laid out opened, then I took his small prick in my hand and eased the ring on to the base which effectively stopped it’s attempt to harden in my hand. I pulled his panties up to his hips and whispered that the ring and the plug were invisible to everyone one but us. And suddenly we were slowly kissing and before we knew it it was almost diner, so I had him get dressed and sent him on his way, telling him not to come back tonight. 

As the door shut I turned my attention to my member that had been hard since I had started kissing Harry. Within moments I was shooting long ropes of white onto the floor in front of me. 

*****  
\-----

As I walked out the door and back to the dorms I realized that walked around with the pug in me and the ring, that walking was going to be weird for a while. When I moved the plug moved to and it would hit my prostate making me try to get hard, but with the ring around my member it wouldn’t harden, and the mixture of the arousal and uncomfortableness made it hard to act like nothing was happening, that everything is normal. 

As I got back to the common room, like ever since my name came out it got really quiet, and I just went up to the dorm, trying it ignore all the looks and not so subtle whispering. I was hoping that i could get some peace and quiet away from everyone to relax and get used to the plug and ring but Neville my only friend at the moment followed me from the common room.

“How did it go with Professor Snape he didn’t look to happy with you, and he kept you for a while.”

“Neville..... can I tell you something, something you can’t tell anyone?”

“Yes of course, you can trust me with anything, you were my first ever friend, I would never betray your trust....... But wait cast a privacy charm first if it’s really important, and you don’t want anyone to know.”

I pull out my wand, cast the charm, sit down on my bed and sigh. “I’m dating, I guess in a way, Professor Snape ........ Severus.”

“W-what?! A-are you s-serious, Snape?!”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“H-he’s our teacher, are you sure about this.”

“I’ve had a crush on him since I met him.”

“Well if you're happy with this, but if anyone finds out about this, it’s gonna be bad, your age, his age, that he’s your teacher, that he’s a guy, and he used to be a Death Eater, and so much more. You just have to be careful.”


	6. Chapter 6

After working on homework through dinner and till Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville, came up to the dorm to go to bed. I tried to go to sleep, but laying on my back pushed the plug in and the sheets kept rubbing on my member even though my pajamas, making sleep very hard to achieve with being stimulated, and with being arousal and uncomfortable.

*****  
\-----

Harry didn’t come to dinner not that I really expected him to, it would take some getting used to wearing the plug and the ring. Yet I still couldn’t help being disappointed at not seeing him. But I would see him tomorrow anyways.

As dinner ended Dumbledore called my name, and asked me if we could talk. not that could could say no, and followed him to his office. As we got to the staircase he said the password “ice mice” and proceed up to his office. As we walked in he asked if I wanted tea, or one of his lemon drops. I answered no, and asked what he wanted to talk about.

“Well Severus I was wondering if you had noticed Mr. Potter’s strange behaviour?”

“What strange behavior?”

“How he’s acting in class, leaving his dorm, and coming back after curfew.”

“I can’t say that I do. Why ask me?”

“The portrait’s had noticed him acting strange, and when he does leave and come back it’s from the dungeons.”

“I never noticed Potter during my petrols.”

“Well keep an eye out for him, if you would.”

“If that is all headmaster?”

“Yes, yes that’s all.”

I have to make sure he start’s using that blasted cloak when he comes to me.

*****  
\-----

Waking up I was so hard and full that I was sure I would burst, and I felt as if I had cum a dozen times, I felt so tired and dry.

It was early, the sun was barely up, but I knew I wouldn’t be getting back to sleep.

I reached over to my night stand and felt a piece of paper over my glasses, I picked both up and sat up slowly biting my lip to stop the grown that would have escaped. 

Come to night, and wear your “cloak”, you’ve been seen going to the dungeons.  
S.S.

Reading the note I turned beat red, I’d been seen. I have to be more careful.

*****

I felt again like I was pulled through a tube, and landed hard on the grown Cedric’s body doing nothing to break the fall, his body already cold in my hands. Tears making a waterfall down my face, I was so scared, cold and hurt wanting to just fall apart in my masters arms. I was vaguely aware that I was screaming and yelling, but it was as if I had no control over my own mouth. Then I felt I was being pulled away from Cedric, I didn’t want to leave him.

With one strong pull I lost my grip and was pulled to my feet then dragged away from everyone. I could tell it wasn’t my master he was thinner and walked elegantly, who ever this was they walked oddly, then it clicked, Moody. Where is he taking me? 

My eyes kept closing I was vaguely aware of the ground changing from grass to something more solid, the castle. I tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come out, I was falling asleep. When he took me up the steps one of my feet fell through one of the castles many disappearing steps. This woke me up, the sensation of falling. 

“Come on. boy,” he grumbled, being called boy sent a shiver up my spine and the sound of this voice it was off and more hostile then I heard before way more than he did when he talked to Malfoy and turned him into a ferret. This voice was almost like hearing Voldemort again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed that fic and enjoyed it as much as I have in writing it.

part 7

After he opened the door to his office he pushed me in towards a chair, but I couldn’t catch myself and ended up smacking my head on the corner of the seat, then the floor, which dazed me even more. I started to see black around the edges of my vision when he started yelling about stupidity, then started demanding answers to his questions. 

As the black crept over more of my vision the door banged open Dumbledore, McGonagall, and my Master came bursting through. At seeing my master I knew everything would be ok so I stopped fighting the blackness and let it carry me away.

\-----

I was shocked as my arm started to burn, he was back. I suddenly became worried as I thought of what that could mean. Then in a flash of light I saw my pet land in a heap with the Digory boy and I started to become angry, but then I saw that he was crying and that the other boy wasn’t moving. Before I could get to him everyone moved forward and he was lost in a flood of people. As I swept my eyes over the crowd looking for my pet I saw him being dragged away from the swarm of people and to the castle by Moody. I could tell something wasn’t right. With a powerful surge through the crowd I reached Dumbledore and told him what I saw, he then grabbed McGonagall and had her follow us after my pet and Moody. 

When we got to his office, the door was covered with wards. It took all of us a few minutes to get through them then we burst through the door to see my pet laying on the floor with a small pool of blood pooling around his head coming from his scare and a gash above his left eye. Quickly Dumbledore subdued Moody as McGonagall when to my pet and sent a message to Pomfrey to come as quick as she could.

As much as it pains me I couldn't go over to my pet and see how much damage was done. Trying to put the thoughts on my head I moved over to where Moody was in a chair and pulled out a vial of Veritaserum.

*****

After the fake Moody was taken away I rushed to the infirmary as quick as I could. it was well after curfew and scene is everyone going under was taking care of Madam Pomfrey was away as well and I was able to sneak in and over to my pet without anyone noticing me. The gash above his head was gone and the cut across his arm as well. Seeing as he had been taken care of and was soundly asleep. I quickly exited the castle heading towards the edge of the anti apparition wards. The quick pulse magic I suddenly knew where to go. Close my eyes I apparated, and when I opened them I was in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. At the head of the room was a large throne and there sat the Dark Lord. Around him were a few lower Death Eaters. What's a quick wisp of my wand and a spell the Dark Lord was dead, never to be able to harm my pet again.

I quickly after it away before anyone notice I was even there. as I sped up the grounds to the castle doors I called my personal house elf.

“Tipsy! Pack up my room, and all my pets things and move everything to the manor. Then double ward the manor and the entire property I don't want anyone to get in no matter what. Key only myself and my pet to the wards ... I'll be there shortly I just need to get my pet.”

\-----  
*****

The first thing I notice is the strong pounding in my head, the bright light shining down on me. where am I doesn't feel like my bed, and it doesn't smell like the infirmary. Then I remember last night. The Dark Lord. Cedric. My master! Oh my God where is my master? 

“I’m here, can you walk pet?”

“I don’t know. I can’t feel my leg.”

“I’ll just carry you, we need to hurry.”

“Are we going somewhere?” I ask.

“Yes we're going far away.”

“But what about Voldemort. Somebody needs to stop him,” I say voicing my concerns.

“I've already taken care of him. He'll never be able to bother anyone again.” Says Master in a voice that leaves no room for doubt.

“He's gone for good,” I say unable to keep the help out of my voice.

“Yes, I made sure he won't be able to come back.”

“Will we come back Master?”

“Maybe one day, but for now, it will just be you and me.”

THE END


End file.
